


The time

by Pastel_sting



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Body Dysphoria, Gender Dysphoria, High School, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Transgender, idk how tags work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 20:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16625978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_sting/pseuds/Pastel_sting
Summary: (One Shot) It's Sting's time of the month and dysphoria is torturing him, but he pretends that he's perfectly fine. Rogue isn't buying it though, but how can he comfort his boyfriend?





	The time

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhh, this is probably so bad, but I'm posting it anyway. It's just a quick one-shot so I can actually post onto this account and get used to how it works. I do hope you enjoy this though! I was feeling dysphoric myself so it would be a bit comforting to write about it and get it out. (Along with using my favorite characters to express it.) Sorry for how short as fudge this is.

It was a Monday.

The worse day of the month, especially around this time.

The usually perky Sting seemed rather unhappy, but he kept smiling the whole school day. Most of his classmates didn’t see anything different with him, _but Rogue could_. He could see right through the blond.

“Sting, is everything alright?” He looks at Sting quizzically, sitting down next to the blond outside the school. Sting didn’t reply straight away, he simply stared down at his lunch. “Oh, yeah! Of course.” Sting looks away from his lunch and at Rogue with a huge smile, but his eyes could show that he was indeed not happy. “Don’t lie to me,” Rogue told him sternly, putting down his lunch. “I’m not lying!” Sting quickly shot back.

An awkward silence ensued after Sting’s response. Rogue’s eyes searched Sting, trying to find something wrong with his unhappy friend. His eyes spotted Sting’s hand gripping his hip. Worry instantly filled Rogue, was he hurt? Did one of his classmates do something to him?-

“It’s my time,” Sting said solemnly, he knew where Rogue was looking. He sadly took a bite of his sandwich. The raven’s mind seemed to come to a blank, his time for what?

“It’s your time?” He repeated a bit confused before it finally hit him.

“The time my body fucking reminds me that I’m _not_ a guy.” Sting snaps, his hand gripping his side and sandwich harder, his fingers ripping the bread. “When I have to come to my damn senses and remember that I’m not like everyone else.”

Rogue frowns, “Sting, you are a guy.” he reminds Sting.

Dysphoria fills Sting, his mind screaming a million things at him. One after another, _‘You’re not normal.’ ‘You’re a girl.’ ‘You’ll never be a guy.’_

“If I was a guy my body wouldn’t be fucking doing this!” He yells, dropping his sandwich. Rogue flinches at his outburst. Tears immediately begin rolling down his cheeks. “My body wouldn’t feel like someone else’s, I would be happy!” He shouts, covering his face.

Rogue didn’t know what to do, he had to comfort him. That’s what boyfriends were supposed to do right? But how? Rogue had no idea how Sting was feeling, he couldn’t lie and say he understood how he was feeling. “Sting, it’s… It’s going to be okay.” Rogue moves closer to Sting, trying to find the right words to help put his mind at ease.

“NO! It’s not! I’m fucking bleeding and everything is… is…” Sting shakes violently, his breath shakes and his hands are barely covering his face anymore. Rogue tries his best to think of what to say, but nothing comes to mind. He instead grabs Sting and pulls him into his arms. He lets the blond cry into his shoulder until they hear the bell ring from inside the school.

“Are you feeling any better?” Rogue asks, wiping a few tears away from Sting’s face. He simply nods, breathing in a shaky breath. “Sting, I might not completely understand how you feel, but… You’ll always be a boy to me. I’m sure everyone else feels the same as well and if they don’t well… Then they’re not worth your time, Sting.” Rogue pauses for a minute, before kissing Sting and holding him in his arms. “You’re my boyfriend after all.” He tells him a gentle voice, resting his forehead on Sting’s.

“Would you like me to walk you to class, love?” Rogue asks, using a pet name to . Sting quietly nods, grabbing his lunch to throw it out when they walk back inside. Despite the fact, Rogue doesn’t like drawing too much attention to himself, he grabbed Sting’s hand and held it the whole walk down to Sting’s next class. He knew he was going to be late to his own class, but he believed that it was for a good reason.

Sting puts his cheerful persona back on, despite the war going on in his head. Though, his dysphoria seemed to die a bit down as he remembered Rogue’s word. He smiled, waiting for class to be over so he could be with his love again. The one, who even though he didn't have dysphoria, was able to help calm the war in his mind, even if it was only for a short time. All he had to do was wait for his teacher to dismiss him to freedom


End file.
